Molag Bal
„Do MOLAG BALA, którego Oddech jest Najpodlejszym.” - 16 akceptowalnych Bluźnierstw Molag Bal znany również jako Król GwałtuDom Nieszczęść, Pan Dominacji'Zadanie „Dom Koszmarów” z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 'Żniwiarz DuszClosing the Octal Cage, Pan Brutalności, Bóg IntrygThe Elder Scrolls Online – daedryczny książę i bóg władzy, potęgiZadanie „Molag Bal's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, gwałtu i dominacjiKsięga Daedr. Samo przyzwanie jego imienia obdarza wypowiadającego je wielką potęgą. Znany jako ojciec Wampirów, gdy stworzył pierwszą z nich Lamae Beolfag, gwałcąc ją i pozostawiając na śmierćOpusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie – Mabei Aywenil, skryba. Jego celem jest podporządkowanie sobie dusz śmiertelników poprzez sianie niezgody w Mundus. Mimo oczywistej brutalnej strony, Molag Bal cechuje się uprzejmością w stosunku do swych kultystów i czempionów, nawet ich komplementując, jednak gardzi każdym kto go zawiedzieZadanie „Molag Bal” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W legendach Dunmerów, Molag Bal zawsze próbuje znieprawić krew Rodów lub spaczyć całą rasę Mrocznych Elfów. Ponoć Molag Bal uwiódł Viveka i wyszedł za niego za mąż. Jednak przez wzgląd na fikcyjną naturę źródła jakim jest autobiografia Viveka, trudno stwierdzić tego prawdziwość36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 12 – Vivek. Posiada córkę, Molag Grundę, która czasem jest przez niego surowo karana za nieposłuszeństwoZadanie „A Cure for Vampirism” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Jego dniem przywołania jest Chil'a, 20-ego Gwiazdy WieczornejThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Wygląd Daedroth ten przyjmuje zwykle dwie formy. Pierwszą z nich jest postać atletycznie umięśnionego zielonego humanoida z ogonem, kopytami na zakończeniu nóg, na którego łysej głowie znajdują się dwa zakrzywione w tył rogi, oraz elfio-spiczaste uszy. Jest odziany w materiał ledwo co zasłaniający jego lędźwia, oraz obcisłą tkaninę spoczywającą na jego barkach. W prawej ręce dzierży on topórThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Druga postać, najczęściej uwieczniona na jego obrazach, to forma całkiem nagiego umięśnionego humanoida z ogonem i głową potężnego jaszczura lub płaza, uposażoną w dwa proste rogi, a jego uszy mają formę płetw rybyThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W dawnych czasach Molag Bal występował również w formie wychudzonego do skóry i kości niebieskiego demona, z rogami zakręconymi i skierowanymi do przoduThe Elder Scrolls Online. Historia Molag Bal, podobnie jak inne Et'Ada został stworzony przez Anui-Ela, który powstał z nakładania się dwóch sił Anu i Padomay. Gdy Lorkhan przybył do Aurbis, wysłany przez Sithisa, zaproponował projekt stworzenia świata śmiertelnego. Molag Bal razem z co poniektórymi z pierwotnych duchów, zdecydował nie uczestniczyć w tym przedsięwzięciu, w efekcie zachował całość swojej mocy i, podobnie jak inni, którzy wybrali podobnie, stał się Daedrothem'Monomit'. W dawnych czasach, zanim po raz pierwszy wspomniana została nazwa Tamriel, Molag Bal był czczony wśród Dreughów z Lyg, przybierając formę pokrytego chityną skorupiaczego bóstwa36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 28 – Vivek. Innym razem Molag Bal zgwałcił nedyczną kobietę, Lamae Beolfag, nadając jej błogosławieństwo wampiryzmu, dzięki któremu po śmierci wymordowała wieśniaków, którzy chcąc jej pomóc zabrali ją cieżko ranną od gwałtu księcia, gdzie wyzionęła pierwszego ducha. Dała ona początek również pierwszym wampirzym klanom, szerząc mroczne potomstwo księcia dominacji po całym NirnieOpusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie – Mabei Aywenil, skryba. Podług relacji Viveka, Molag Bal zawlókł go do ołtarza, a w ramach zaręczyn Vivek ofiarował księciu gwałtu swoją głowę by używał jej ku swym uciechom przez godzinę36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 12 – Vivek, oraz w dzień wesela razem z męskimi biesiadnikami dokonali wspólnej ejakulacji, cała ta historia może być równie dobrze zmyślona w fikcyjnej autobiografii Viveka36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 13 – Vivek. Płaszczyzna Mroźna Przystań, płaszczyzna Molag Bala w Otchłani, jest opisywana jako przeinaczona i zdeprawowana kopia Nirnu w dalekiej przyszłości, doprowadzająca do płaczu odludna i jałowa, pełna cierpienia kraina. Istnieją tam nawet wierne repliki budowli znajdujących się w Mundus, sama kopia Cesarskiego Pałacu jest opisywana jako hańbiąco obmazana krwią i odchodamiWrota Otchłani – Seif-ij Hidja. Świat ten spowity jest wiecznym tumanem pyłu, oraz pokryty zamrożonymi bagnami, wszelka wegetacja jest tu pozbawiona życia, a niebo spowija wieczny chłodny mrokThe Elder Scrolls Online. Podwładni Bezpośrednimi sługami Molag Bala, są ,przypominające humanoidalne krokodyle, gadzie Pomniejsze DaedraNajmroczniejszy mrok, najpowszechniejsze spośród Daedr, które rzadko, acz czasem posiadają ubiór, lub nawet pełen rynsztunekThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Jednak są oni jednymi z najprymitywniejszych i najbardziej zezwierzęconych form Daedr, zachowując się jak najzwyklejsze zwierzęta, nie pokazując najmniejszych oznak intelektu ni kultury, poza, czasem, posiadaniem imieniaThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Służą mu również inne rodzaje Daedr, sama córka księcia Molag Bala, Molag Grunda, przybiera formę Skrzydlatego MrokuZadanie „A Cure for Vampirism” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, a w czeluściach jego płaszczyzny żyją tych Daedr tysiące, razem z potężniejszymi, przypominającymi je Bolesnymi Mrokami, oraz z przypominającymi spaczone wolą Molag Bala Smoki, Daedrycznymi Tytanami. Występują tu również inne nie pochodzące z tej płaszczyzny Daedra, jak Xivilai, Dremory, Mroczne Uwodzicielki, Ogrimy, Żniwiarze i ObserwatorzyThe Elder Scrolls Online. Daedryczne artefakty Buława Molag Bala Zwana też Buławą Wampira, Buława Molag Bala wysysa z ofiar magię, a gdy ta się skończy, siłę. Są one przekazywane nosicielowi Buławy, przez tą własność jest traktowana jako doskonała broń do zabijania szalonychWiedza o Tamriel – Yagrum BagarnThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Posiada też zdolność nałożenia zaklęcia pułapki duszyThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Między 3E 405, a 417, agent Ostrzy przyzwał Molag Bala i zostal prez niego poproszony o to by zabił jednego czarnoksiężnika, który przywołując jego imię kradnie księciu jego moc, niezależnie czy robi to świadomie czy nie, należy mu się śmierć. Po wykonaniu zadania, kultysta Molag Bala ofiarowuje bohaterowi Buławę i komplementy księciaZadanie „Molag Bal's Quest” z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. W 3E 427, Nerevaryjczyk na życzenie Molag Bala zgładził leniwego Pomniejszego Daedrotha, Menta Na, za to że nie dokonuje aktów terroru dla jakich został wysłany do Morrowind. Za ten czyn otrzymał Bulawę Molag BalaZadanie „Misja Molag Bala” z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. W 3E 433, Bohater Kvatch otrzymał Buławę w zamian za psychiczne tortury na wojowniku, który nie wypełniał swojego potencjału, spełzając na ścieżkę pacyfizmu. Te bodźce w końcu prowokowały go do wstąpienia z powrotem na ścieżkę wojownikaZadanie „Molag Bal” z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W 4E 201, Ostatnie Smocze Dziecię, razem ze Strażnikiem Stendarra, wszedł do nawiedzonego domostwa, które okazało się opętane przez Molag Bala, który sprowokował dwóch śmiałków do wzajemnego się zaatakowania. Po pokonaniu Strażnika, książę nakazał Dovahkiinowi złamanie duszy kapłana Boethiah poprzez okładanie go Buławą, za dokonanie czego ją otrzymał. Galeria Kaplica Molag Bala (Morrowind).jpg|Kaplica Molag Bala z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Ołtarz Molag Bala (Skyrim).jpg|Ołtarz Molag Bala z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Kaplica Molag Bala (Skyrim).jpg|Kaplica Molag Bala z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Molag Bal's emblem (Online).png|Herb Molag Bala ze sztandarów z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Kaplica Molag Bala (Online).jpg|Kaplica Molag Bala z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Przypisy Zobacz też * Molag Bal (Online) * Molag Bal (Skyrim) * Molag Bal (Oblivion) * Molag Bal (Morrowind) * Molag Bal (Daggerfall) Nawigacja de:Molag Bal en:Molag Bal es:Molag Bal fr:Molag Bal it:Molag Bal pt:Molag Bal ru:Молаг Бал uk:Молаг Бал Kategoria:Lore: Daedryczni książęta Kategoria:Panteon Dunmerów